To Love a Slave
by JeanneDeMetz
Summary: Does a slave have the right to love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Eagle.

I was not yet born when my father left with his legion, the Ninth, for Britain. So my 10 years older brother Marcus is the only father figure I have ever known. Marcus has always been there for me. He taught me how to read, write, ride and even how to hold my own in a fight, which is not something Roman girls usually learn. He sang me to sleep at night when I was scared of a thunderstorm and made me laugh when I missed our mother (she died when I was ten). My brother is the only person I care about in this world, which is exactly the reason why I miss him so much.

All his life Marcus was determined to follow in our father's footsteps. He wanted nothing more than to restore our family honor; by earning so much glory that no one would ever think about the lost eagle again. If someone is capable of that I am sure it is Marcus. I was so proud of him when he was promoted to a centurion…and yet there was some selfish part of me that didn't care about the family name that wanted my brother to be safe…that wanted him to stay with me. I never told him that, because Marcus would not have been able to refuse me anything, he loved to spoil his only sister. Had I asked him to stay he probably would have, but it would have slowly eaten away at him. And I just could not bring myself to do that to him, to make him deny his true nature: he was born a soldier.

And now he is off pursuing his dream and probably risking his life everyday while I sit here in our small villa in Rome and worry about him. It has been three months since I last heard from him and I am starting to think something happened to him, which is why I am up and about at nine in the morning wandering through the atrium, hoping for a message from Britain. And apparently the gods are with me today, because my caretaker, Cornelia, is currently yelling for me:

"Lavinia! Lavinia! Where are you? We have received word from your brother!"

I practically fly up the steps and rip the letter from her hands only seconds later. Finally! If he can write, he is alive! I say a silent prayer to thank the gods for keeping him safe and open the small envelope.

"Dear beloved sister", it says in my brother's very distinct writing, "I am afraid I have ill news. My fort was attacked about six weeks ago and although we successfully defended our station, my leg was gravely injured, and therefore I was honorably discharged from the army. I am living with our father's brother now, until I am fully healed, and then I shall return to you. I am sorry that I have to break my promise, that I will not be a brother you can be proud of. I am sure you have grown much since I saw you last, dear sister, and I hope we shall see each other soon. I could use your calm confidence in me, because I have none left. The writing tires me immensely so I apologize for this brief message. I pray that you are well and forgive me for failing you.

Your brother

Marcus"

My eyes welled up the moment I saw my bothers familiar writing and by the end of the letter I am sobbing uncontrollably. Honorable discharge! If the leg wound hasn't killed him, that sure will. I cannot even begin to imagine how he must feel. He could never be anything apart from a soldier. He trained and studied to become a centurion for as long as I can remember. Oh and what a centurion he was! Whenever he walked into a room his strength radiated off him in waves. I never felt safer than with my brother. And now they took that away from him. His confidence…his pride. Oh if only I were with him right now! He has always been there for me and now would be the perfect time for me to return the favor. I know he needs me. He needs someone to show him that he isn't useless. Someone to lift his spirits again. That someone should be me. It can only be me. I am the only one he would listen to. Before I even fully realize it I have come to a decision: I will visit Marcus in Britain. I don't care what Cornelia will say or the rest of Rome's society. I never really cared much about their opinion anyway, since they shunned our family after our father lost the eagle. My brother needs me. That is all that matters.

Convincing Cornelia of the urgency of our travel overseas was even harder than I thought. Apparently it is not modest for an unmarried 17 year old girl to travel such a distance, only with a caretaker and some Roman guards. She would not have surrendered had I not threatened to leave in the middle of the night and try to get to Britain all on my own. She knows I would have tried. Plus I think she worries about Marcus too. She basically raised him and loves him like a son. Luckily there is no husband who could order me about, and no male legal guardian apart from my brother that could keep me from going. And since my brother isn't here… There won't be anyone to stop me.

A week after my brother's letter we are on our way to Britain. Travelling is exhausting and it doesn't seem as if we are making any progress at all but it is also exciting to leave Rome for the first time in my life. Luckily we have guards that we can count on (Marcus made sure I was well protected when he was gone) so our journey should be relatively safe. Oh if only Britain wasn't so far away!

About six weeks later our ship reaches a small harbor approximately 30 miles from the village my uncle lives in. The journey was brutal. It is now November and we were lucky to cross the alps in the beginning of autumn or otherwise we would not have been able to make it so far. Cornelia has aged at least ten years in the last six weeks and I fear for her health if this journey goes on for much longer. Lucius, one of our guardians, told me that we should reach my uncles house the day after tomorrow. If all goes well that is. He said that here in Britain we had to be a lot more careful; because it is far more dangerous than any other country he has ever been to. Lucius used to be a soldier under my brother's command but he had to retire when he lost an arm in the war in Gaul. My brother was very fond of him and thus entrusted him with Cornelia and my safety and I could not have a more devoted protector. Lucius is the only one of the men I really trust. The others haven't done anything that would justify my slight mistrust towards them, but I find them sometimes whispering behind my back and overheard one of them saying it was a shame they respected my brother so much. I really don't want to know what they would do if they weren't so scared of Marcus.

But alas apart from the occasional whispering we had a safe and uneventful six weeks of traveling and I hope it stays that way until the day after tomorrow when we are safe with my brother. For now I shall seek out Lucius' company for a little while before I go to sleep. Cornelia went straight to sleep when we made a halt to camp but I am still wide awake.

"Soldier! Where is Lucius?", I ask one of the men on watch close by. He points in the direction of the campfire so I casually stroll over to find Lucius laying by the fire fast asleep, an almost empty bottle of wine by his side. Drinking is his only flaw really which is why Cornelia and I made sure to keep him away from anything only remotely similar to wine during our travel. But tonight the men must have given him something to drink. Somehow that thought makes me uncomfortable. Why would they share their precious wine? Before I can come to a logical conclusion I am snatched from behind and a hand is covering my mouth so my scream is muffled and almost nonexistent.

"There, there, sweet little maiden. Why are you screaming? We are here to protect you right?", the voice speaks directly in my ear and gives me Goosebumps while the hand reeks of alcohol and things I do not even want to think about. I hear muffled laughter behind me while I am being dragged away from the campfire. I try to kick my captor and use my elbows to smash them against his rips but all I get as a reward is a grunt and a murmured: "Feisty bitch! I'll teach you how to behave!"

I feel my stomach churn at that. And I can't stop thinking of how close I got to Marcus and that this had to happen the last night… A second later I realize that we have come to an abrupt halt. I prepare myself to use any opportunity to inflict as much pain as possible on those bastards that dared to touch an Aquila. Maybe I am not strong enough to fight them off but I am definitely able to hurt some of them should they make the mistake of underestimating me. As I said before: my brother taught me well. Suddenly the hand that covered my mouth is gone and I am being pressed against something hard, a tree most likely. "Now you can scream all you want, little bird, no one is going to hear it. We waited so long to have a little fun with you. But somehow we never had an opportunity. Until tonight we finally decided to lend Lucius a hand…or better a bottle of wine. And now we got you all for ourselves. I am first…"

"No! let go of me you bastard!", I yell and scream and kick but to no avail. He just pushes me against the tree harder, before pressing his filthy mouth on mine and making disgusting moaning noises. I hear the other three cheering and all I can think about is how I am bringing more shame to the name of Aquila…I feel the hand of my attacker push my skirt upward and a new boost of energy surges through me. I don't know where it came from but I just know I have to stop this from happening. I don't care if I die but I will not let anyone dishonor me or my family. Somehow I manage to entangle one of my legs and kick him as hard as I can while at the same time giving the guy a head-butt that makes me see stars.

It was efficient though because I am free long enough to flee his grasp. Only to be caught by one of the others though. However I am fighting back and screaming as good as I can now:

"Let me go! When my brother hears about this he will hunt you down personally!", I get a good scratch at one of the guys before I am slapped so hard my lip splits and I feel dizzy and numb. I am waiting for the next one to approach me and I start to sob silently because I know I don't have any strength left to fight back. But the next assault never comes. The guy that had me pressed up against the tree is suddenly choking on his own blood and another one is lying on the grass, seemingly unconscious, then I realize his neck was snapped. The other two are trying their best to fight off the savior I never saw approaching. He is neither very tall nor of exceptional muscular built, but he is so fast you almost can't follow his moves. Much less block them. This is why the last two of my attackers are lying dead on the grass only seconds later, one with a slid throat, the other with a knife in his heart. I stare at this strange man that came to my rescue but I find no words to thank him. No words at all. He seems so strange to me. I have never seen a man like him before. If you asked me how old he is I would not be able to tell. Maybe in his mid-twenties. Maybe as old as Marcus. Maybe as young as I. His hair is of the strangest color. It reminds me of bronze and it probably has never been cut properly. His skin is so pale I can almost see through it. And yet he seems more familiar and trustworthy to me than anyone I have ever met. Those observations I made in a split-second, because that was all the time I had before he addressed me in a faint foreign accent:

"Are you injured, my lady?", I just stare at him, mesmerized with his bright green eyes, unable to utter a single word. Must be the shock from the attack settling in.

"You are shivering." It is a statement, not a question and I need a second to realize that he is right. I am still sobbing and shivering uncontrollably. Definitely the shock.

He takes a step closer in my direction but stops when he sees me flinch. All the while his eyes are fixed on mine as if I was a doe he wanted to paralyze with his gaze.

"I am not going to hurt you. I give you my word of honor. I only want to help you…", he speaks slowly, quietly, almost in a whisper, as if he doesn't want to frighten me. His word of honor? The question is: does he have any honor? I try to stand up, pushing myself up the tree I was pressed against only mere minutes ago, but there is a sharp pain in my ankle and I fall. The stranger is quick to catch me though and holds me up steadily. "Is your ankle hurt? Do you feel any pain?"

Deciding that I have no other option than to trust the red-haired stranger, because I couldn't outrun him anyway, I give a silent nod. I think I hear him murmur something that sounds like "bastards" but I can't be really sure. It could have been "Romans" as well. Which brings me to a realization: this man, my savior, is anything but Roman. The red hair, the bright eyes…he might be an actual savage! But then I tell myself that it was Romans that tried to harass me…the stranger didn't do anything so far. "Can you walk?", the quiet voice brings me back to the task at hand. I try to put pressure on the foot but almost collapse so the stranger has to catch me and lean me slightly against him. "I guess this means no.", his voice is so quiet he might have been talking to himself. "Where is your camp?", I don't bother to ask how he knows I am not from a village nearby. He can probably tell from a mile away that I am Roman. I need some time before I can answer and when I finally find my voice, it trembles: "I am sorry but I don't know.", I haven't noticed that I stopped crying until my eyes start welling up again. "Shhhhh…it's alright. I'll figure something out. It's not your fault.", his voice is so gentle that without even realizing I lean closer to him for comfort. "It sure is cold tonight, is it not?", he must have felt me leaning into him. "Here.", with this he is throwing his cloak over me and giving me a long look. "Do you allow me to carry you? I don't think you should walk with a sprained ankle. I can take you somewhere safe.", he averts his eyes while asking and I can feel he is being sincere and honest. I only know him for a couple of minutes but I trust him so I nod silently and mumble a "thank you". He just gives me a nod before lifting me up bridal-style, so gentle as if I were made of glass. It is weird how gentle he is towards me when he can be so fierce and coldblooded in battle. Killing four men did not seem to face him at all. After a couple of minutes I can't stand the silence any longer because the pictures of the assault keep coming back to me so I take heart and try to start a conversation:

"I am sorry, you rescued me and I don't even know your name…", my voice is still thinner than usual but the shaking is gone.

"Esca.", the answer is curt, almost impolite, but I want to find out more about this mysterious bright eyed man.

"Just Esca?", he nods. "So are you…Britannic?"

"I am a son of the Brigantes.", he says it with pride. Like he is royalty or something…which maybe for his people he is.

This whole questioning thing isn't really working. He doesn't seem to be interested in a conversation. Maybe I should just tell him something about me instead?

"I came all the way from Rome to visit my brother, he is a centurion, you know, or was until he was discharged because of his injuries…I am here to cheer him up…we were supposed to arrive at the village he lives in tomorrow…and then…" I feel the tears well up again.

The stranger's, no Esca's, grip on me tightens. Somehow I feel even safer than before. I am fairly sure he wouldn't let anyone harm me. I let myself relax against his chest and close my eyes for a second.

"How could your brother let you do this journey all by yourself? Even for a Roman this sounds rather reckless…", his voice is louder now, and I can make it out for the first time. A very deep, rich voice.

"He doesn't know I am here…I talked my caretaker and my guard into it…and those…those…well they should protect me…but they got my guard drunk and well…", suddenly I am crying again, sobbing uncontrollably and I feel Esca coming to a halt and sliding down a tree slowly. My head is still buried in his chest and I am crying all over his shirt but he doesn't seem to care. After a little while I hear him whisper into my ear but I don't understand a thing so I figure he is talking in his own language. The words soothe me however and when he starts rocking me back and forth the tears have almost stopped. I realize I am sitting on his lap which is extremely inappropriate but I cannot bring myself to care.

"Better?", he asks after a little while, his voice a whisper again.

"Yes, better. Thank you. And sorry about your shirt. I got it all wet."

He doesn't answer at all, not even a shrug. As if it was a given. He really is a strange man.

"We should go on. I need to be back by sunrise…", with seemingly no effort at all he scoops me up again and strides through the forest.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"My master's house."


	2. Chapter 2

_Esca_

I had been out hunting for the fancy guests that would arrive tomorrow from Rome when I heard her scream. That voice…I was running faster than I ever ran in my life, something drove me towards her. I just knew I had to get to her in time. It was the only thing that mattered. And when I saw…what these bastards were doing to her…I don't think I have ever felt that much rage in my life. She looked so fragile, so innocent. I had no choice but to protect her. I had no choice but to fall for her the moment I laid eyes on her. Her skin, the color of melted gold and the eyes so dark, so warm, so beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful creature in my life. The mere thought of her being touched by those bastards fills me up with more rage than I thought I could feel. Oh were I a free man! I would make her love me. I would make her mine. But I am a slave. Unworthy to worship the ground she walks on and yet…I carry her and she lies her head on my shoulder…so innocent, so naïve. She is completely oblivious to her charm. But maybe that is for the better. Oh were I a free man! I should never let her out of my sight, my precious little jewel. How I loathe the fact that I am bound to Marcus…I am bound to bring her to him…but if he should lay a hand on her, if he should as much as think about…No Marcus wouldn't do that. He will be nice and polite and considerate…how it is expected and he will guide her safely to her destination…I am sure of that.

She is so trusting. And she knows I am a "savage" and yet does not refrain from my touch. She even asked for my name! But she is still shaken up…which is probably why she is crying again. How do I get her to stop? I want her to laugh, to be happy, I don't ever want to hear her cry again! I slide down the next tree with her and sit her on my lap, afraid that she might protest and full of joy when she doesn't. I would love to make her forget what she had to experience tonight, but I am not worthy of her, so I am content with her sitting on my lap for a half hour, mumbling to her how happy I would make her if my life was still mine to give to whom I wanted. It is getting later and later and I have to be back at Marcus's by sunrise or I risk being flogged. Not that I would care normally, but I don't want her to see me like this. But considering the hour…I don't think it can be avoided. I am never going to be back on time. Maybe I should prepare her. I am fairly sure she doesn't know that a slave is carrying her right know. An untouchable. When I say "my master's house" I feel her stiffen. Realization at my status finally hitting her and I am waiting for the disgusted shriek and the order to be put down. But it never comes. Instead I feel her hide her face in my chest and my heart speeds up, flutters uncontrollably in my ribcage, when she starts to apologize for her people. I tell her to stop, that it is not her fault, that she is not responsible for the mishaps of Rome but she doesn't listen, until I gently cup her face so she has to look up at me and into my eyes. For a second I forget what I wanted to say, I even forget how to breath and then have to avert my eyes, scared that she saw the longing in them, she stopped rambling though, so it worked. She seems so tired, exhausted even. No wonder after a night like hers. I have so many questions I want to ask her, so many things I want to tell her but for both our sakes I lock my heart away and start to hum her to sleep, whispering in Brigantes to her every now and then, how much I would love her, how I would keep her safe forever. If only I had my freedom.

She doesn't stir when I get up and continue on the almost non existent path towards the home of Aquila, that is now my home as well. No. Not my home. My cage...my prison. I have to surpress the urge to just turn and disappear in the woods with my prey. I am almost certain I could do it. I could outrun my masters men and outsmart the dogs he would send after me in the morning. And then I would have her to myself...For a split-second I let myself consider this possibility but then I remember the trust I saw in the girls beautiful eyes and I cannot bring myself to betray her like that. Maybe she didn't flinch away from my touch tonight but then I came to her in a moment of weakness...she needs me...she probably only tolerates me because she has no other option. She needs me. The realization makes me grit my teeth. If only I had dyed that day! Marcus is no cruel master. In fact were he of my kin, we might have been friends, but since he is a Roman and therefor my sworn enemy that shall never be. I will not forgive what they did. My mothers face when my father...I will not forget. I cannot. Hatred fuels me and my strides become longer. Suddenly I am sickened by my behavior. How could I have said all this to a Roman girl? How could I have feelings for one of THEM? And one I don't even know at that? Once again the image of my dying mother appears before my eyes and I look down on the girl sleeping soundly in my arms. So beautiful...so deceiving I am sure. I shut my eyes for a second and with that lock all the feelings for this maiden away. She is a Roman and belongs to a people of murderers. Her people enslaved me. Took my honor. It is my duty to despise her. It's as simple as that. Or it should be...

_Lavinia_

I awaken to the first beams of sunlight. For a second I am confused as to where I am and I stiffen when I realize the soft rocking movement I am feeling isn't that of the ship that brought me to Britannia but it is the steps of the man carrying me. I want to scream but cannot make a noise. Instead I open my eyes so wide I fear they might fall out. When I hear the man say: "You're awake. Good. We're almost there." The events of last night come rushing back to me and I feel the sudden urge to throw up. Those men...I was almost...But I cannot allow myself to fall apart now. Not again. Not while I am with him...My savior...and a slave...The realization hits me with full force. I let a savage slave hold me and rock me to sleep! Blood rushes to my face and I am filled with shame. How could I? But then again...he did save me...and as far as I can tell nothing inappropriate happened. Or at least nothing that anyone would ever know about. My reputation...my family's reputation would not suffer because of this...it mustn't. Therefor the man...Esca...I recall...I have to make sure he keeps quiet about what happened. If my brother were to find out...He would run mad with rage...

"You...", my voice is hoarse and barely audible. I can feel Esca tilt his head slightly in my direction. I clear my throat. "You said we are almost there?"

He answers with a curt nod but doesn't spare me a glance. "Your master's house?" Another nod. In the sunlight he looks even more frightening than last night when I saw him kill my attackers. His skin was so pale and the contrast makes his hair look so red it could very well be soaked with blood. The thought makes my stomach churn and I exhale loudly to calm my growing fear. That earns me a sharp look from the very source of my anxiety. He saved me. My voice falters when I speak up again: "Could you...I mean...Would you...Do you have to tell your master what happened last night?"

I see his brows furrowing and his stare is so piercing I feel as if he could see right through me. "You don't want my master to know what happened?"

I nod but otherwise stay silent, too mesmerized by his eyes to even breathe.

"Why?", the word is barked like a command, in a voice used to giving commands and seeing them obeyed. How unfitting for a slave!

"I don't want to upset my brother. He was gravely wounded and is not yet fully recovered...", I don't want to admit to a slave that I am ashamed of what happened. That I think it is my fault My family's honor was almost destroyed forever.

Esca doesn't answer but comes abruptly to a halt and mumbles something under his breath. "can you stand?", he asks gruffly. "I think so." When he sets me down, steadying me with his hands at my waist, the ankle still pains me, but it is bearable. "I can stand on my own now. Thank you." I say when he doesn't let go of my waist immediately. He snaps his hands away at that. And I feel a sudden cold where his hands have been only seconds ago. "Why are we stopping? Are you tired? He must be. He carried me through the woods all night!

He gives me a look that can only be described as offended. "No. I am not tired. … they are here. " I can hear it too then. Barking dogs in the distance. The sound of hooves on the soft ground, the voices of men yelling commands and...Esca draws his knives and I step back. The fear must be visible on my face because he is quick to say: "I promised to keep you safe. I will keep my word." His voice is grave with honesty and I cannot help but believe his every word. The barking is closer now. Much closer. "Stay behind me." he says and pushes me against a tree, his eyes never leaving the bushes from which the dogs must be emerging. The moment the first dog appears I realize what's happening. Esca is a slave. He spent the night out. Away from his master and without permission. His master probably thinks he tried to run..."NO!" I scream and rush forward, not even thinking of the huge dog rushing at me. They could not do that! It wasn't his fault! I must tell his master that he rescued me! Suddenly Esca is in front of me again. Slightly crouching like one of the lion's I saw at Colosseum. When the dog goes for his throat I fear the worst. The movement is so swift my mind can barely register it, but moments later I hear a howl, so heart-wrenching I know there is no more saving this dog. Esca is standing again, bloody knife in hand, while the dog lies slain at his feet. Two more appear but they don't attack but stand a few feet away. Growling and baring their teeth but too afraid to strike. And then the riders appear. Six men, four of them I recognize immediately as simple Roman soldiers. The others are clad in much finer cloth, their horses are of a finer breed and the give an air of superiority which is distinctly recognizable as the air of Roman nobility. "There you are! Did you really think you could escape us, savage pig?", the man's voice is a sneer that sends a shiver down my spine. I see Esca's back straighten, his head is held high and even though I know he is a slave I could easily mistake him for a Roman General for his pride and bearing. The Roman's eyes find the dead dog lying at Esca's feet. "You will pay for that, slave. I shall whip you to death for touching what is mine!" He rowels the horse, whip ready in hand while Esca doesn't even blink, ready to take whatever is about to hit him. For a second I stand paralyzed by the scene that is about to unravel in front of me but then I scream so loud it feels as if my lungs will explode and I try to move in front of Esca trying to shield him from the terrible, undeserved blow that is about to hit him. But once again Esca moves with a sheer inhuman speed. Knocking me out of the way and taking the blow himself instead. I hear a scream and for a second I think the whiplash forced Esca to cry out in pain but then I see Esca still standing. Unmoved. His mouth pressed together tightly, while his shirt is slowly darkening with his blood. The scream I realize then came from the second nobleman of the party. "Lavinia!" he screams, before jumping of his horse and rushing to my side in one swift, fluid motion. "Marcus?", he looks older, thinner and undeniably sadder than I remembered him but the man that is now crushing me in a bear hug, is undoubtedly my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: I don't know what to say... I guess I finally figured out how to continue... so without further ado...**_

_Lavinia_

"Lavinia! What happened...what are you doing here? Are you alright?", Marcus is frantic. He speaks so fast I can barely make out his words. I try to wiggle out of his death-grip so I can look him in the eyes and assure him that I am unharmed. "I am fine Marcus. And please let go of me, I can barely breathe." A shaken little laugh escapes me when realization sets in. I did it. My brother is with me again after all these years. And he is alive and well!

_Esca_

"Marcus knows her!", is the first thing that comes to my mind when I see my master, o how I loathe that word, run towards the girl and wrap his arms around her in an all too familiar way. Though I can barely manage to keep upright and not howl in pain from the whiplash I have just received, I have to suppress the urge to yank the Roman away from what I want to claim as my own. I wonder what their relationship is. She seems to welcome his embrace, his touch, and although that thought sickens me to a point where it is almost unbearable, it is the only reason Marcus is still alive and breathing. Had I the smallest hint, that his touch made her even slightly uncomfortable...my hand grips the hilt of my father's dagger tighter. Nothing would save him from my blade. Not even the fact that I owed him my life.

I hear Marcus and the girl whisper to each other fervently but can only hear bits and pieces of their conversation and it annoys me to no end. I cannot help but wonder what the relationship between Marcus and the girl is...Unfortunately I don't have the opportunity to linger on the question because another whiplash to my back almost forces me to my knees...I loathe all Romans but I hate this one with a passion. He treated his dogs better than the slaves. Antonius, Marcus' guest, who just arrived fresh out of Rome about a week earlier. I am used to pain but the whiplashes are almost too much to bear. The only thing that keeps me upright is the thought of the look of despise on Marcus' face if he saw me crumble to the ground like a weakling. And then the girl...Speaking of which...I was so engulfed in the pain of the last whiplash that I did not see her move in front of me, Marcus in tow, yelling at her brothers guest.

_Lavinia_

"Stop! What are you doing? Marcus, do something! Make him stop! This is insane! He saved me!", I yell at the top of my lungs while stepping in front of Esca to make sure he won't be touched by that whip again. The Roman on the horse just sneers at me to get out of the way and raises his whip again but lowers it quickly once Marcus steps forward: "Are you threatening my sister, Antonius?"

"Your sister?", at that I can almost feel his gaze on my too bare skin. The look in his eyes makes me shiver and I have to suppress the sudden urge to hide behind my brother. It reminds me too much of the looks on the faces of the men the night before.

"Yes my sister.", Marcus' voice is cold. I can tell he's not too fond of his companion.

"Of course not. I was only trying to get some sense into that disobedient slave of yours. She should not have interrupted.", with that he turns his attention back to Esca as if nothing happened.

Esca I realize hasn't moved an inch. He is standing so still one could think he was made of marble. His head is bowed though and his hands are clenched into fists. His posture screams: TENSION.

"Well he is MY slave, as you know. Don't you think it is my duty to do that?" Esca looks up at him then and I am taken aback by the amount of hatred in his eyes. Never before have I been more afraid than in that moment. He did not move, not even his breathing changed, but his eyes betrayed him. It was only a flicker but I know then that my savior hates Marcus with a passion.

"Of course. I did not realize you would want to punish him yourself. But where are my manners", with these last words he dismounts and turns to me "it is a pleasure to finally meet you, milady, I am Antonius, a centurion like your brother used to be." With that he takes my hand into his and raises it to his mouth. I have the urge to snatch it way but I don't dare for it would be considered a grave insult.

I nod silently before turning to my brother only barely keeping my inner rage in check: "Marcus! You cannot think about punishing him! He saved me!"

"He saved you? From what? What happened? What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's a rather long story Marcus... but to sum it up: I came here for you of course! But then... I got lost in the woods last night", I feel Escas eyes on me as I lie to my brother for the first time in my life and pray that he remembers his promise to me and stays quiet, "and Esca here, found me and promised to take me to his master..." I think I see Escas something flicker in Escas eyes at that but it is over so quickly I might as well have imagined it.

"Last night? Why did it take you so long to get here then, slave? You were trying to abduct the girl, weren't you?" Antonius steps forward once again, the whip already perpared.

It seems as if Esca doesn't even notice he's there. I can still feel him looking at me strangely. A mixture of fury and something else in his eyes that I can't quite make out...But I don't have time to ponder on his emotions because I have to make sure that they are not getting the wrong idea now. He was just trying to help me to get to a Roman household after all... "No! He...he had to help me because I twisted my ankle! I couldn't walk so he... he had to assist me and we had to go at a very slow pace...", I think I hear a snort coming from my right at that but I don't dare to look up at Esca to see if I am right. It is already hard enough for me to lie as it is.

"I did send him out rather late last night... How did you come upon my sister, Esca?", Marcus then asks the proud Britannic. For considering his current posture there is no other way to describe him. Escas only answer is standing even taller and raising his eyes to meet mine and then Marcus'. A mocking look in them. I realize then that I should not have worried. He won't say a word. Although I am not sure if because of the promise he gave me or because he likes seeing Marcus agitated. Whatever the reason this is not how a slave should behave when threatened to be flogged... I can almost see Marcus' temper rising and although I know my brother is not a cruel man I know he is also used to people obeying him... and Esca's refusal to answer his question is an act of disobedience. Something no Roman can tolerate of his slave, especially not in the company of others.

"You were asked a question, slave!", Antonius sneers and I know that this time Marcus will not step in if he should decide to raise the whip again.

"Marcus, please I made him promise not to tell!", I have no choice. I cannot risk someone beeing flogged on my account. But I also don't know if I have the strength to tell my brother what happened so soon... the thought makes me physically ill.

"What? Why would you do that? What happened, Lavinia? Tell me!", I know there is no getting away from him when he uses that voice.

"I came here with Lucius and Cornelia and some soldiers as an escort... Last night I was wandering around the camp when the..."

"Enough.", the voice interrupting me is strong and confident and I recognize it immediately. When I turn to face him his eyes lock with mine instantly and he holds my gaze for a long moment. His head tilted slightly as if he were trying very hard to figure something out.

**Please review. You guys are what made me come back...**


End file.
